


The Pack Omega [[OLD]]

by softysstark



Series: Ash writes weird shit [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Actor Mark is still a rat man, Alpha!Mark, Alpha!Markiplier egos, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Damien and Darkiplier are separate ppl, Fluff and Angst, I just needed to vent out my fluffy thoughts, I want people to read this, I wrote this a year ago but never posted it, Jack is like a mom to all the egos, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Sean, Oneshot, Platonic Cuddling, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is honestly so random, and i think that's adorable, but at the same time i don't, late christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softysstark/pseuds/softysstark
Summary: The horribly written ABO septiplier fic no one asked for. 8 days late for Christmas.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Ash writes weird shit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589683
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	The Pack Omega [[OLD]]

When Mark came home that night, he wasn’t expecting to see the egos all huddled by the tv in the living room. Wilford was draped across Jack’s lap, purring contently as the Omega carded his fingers through his faded pink curls. Eric Derekson had his head tucked into the crook of Jack’s neck, fingers shyly intertwined with the Omega’s as Jack tried his best to ease the Alpha’s anxieties by rubbing circles into the back of his hand or giving him small little throaty rumbles every once in a while. Dark was lodged between Jack’s thighs, paying more attention to growling at anyone who dared to come near him than watching whatever cheesy movie was showing on the television at the moment. Mark realizes he should probably wait a minute or two to do anything with Jack because Dark glares at him as soon as he appears in the doorway.

Their daughter Grace was sitting in Google’s lap on the floor by the Christmas tree as the android rambled about something on the lines of "children not supposed to be consuming so much screen time”. She wasn’t listening though because she was too enraptured in painting Host’s nails holiday colors, much to the Alpha’s chagrin. 

Damien was standing in the doorway opposite him, holding a tray of cookies above his head where a grabbing Actor Mark and Bingiplier couldn’t reach. 

“Why won’t you let us have any cookies?” Actor Mark whined, crossing his arms angrily across his chest like a spoiled child.

“Yeah, what he said!” Bing countered, his bright orange glasses making him look almost comical as he pouted. 

“Because I’m saving the rest of the cookies for Jack,” he leaned almost painfully on his cane as he strained his arm to raise the tray higher. “He’s pregnant, and you are not.”

“Well it’s not my fault I’m an Alpha!” Actor Mark defended himself. 

“Not to be rude, Damien,” Dr. Iplier intervened from his place on the armrest, lowering the book he was reading so he could face the man. “But I doubt Omegas should be eating cookies when they’re pregnant. It’s hardly-”

“If it makes any difference to you, he was craving them so I decided to fill  _ our _ Omega’s needs because nobody else was going to do it for him,” Damien’s eyes were on the verge of turning red with anger but their little quarrel was cut short when Bing unexpectedly took a cookie from the tray without Damien noticing and stuck it in his mouth. 

“You little,” Damien started, chasing after Bing as he retreated to the couch, ignoring Dark’s warning growl and Eric’s little yelp as he moved aside to allow room on the couch for the sudden heap of Alpha. 

“Save me, Jack!” Bing cried out through a mouth full of cookie, but Jack just snickered, rolling his eyes.

Back at the foot of the couch, Dark surprisingly didn’t growl as one of the newer egos, Yancy, if he remembered correctly, comfied himself at Jack’s feet. Instead, there was some kind of mutual respect shared between the two as they looked at each other then quickly glanced away as if they’d never even seen each other at all. Mark suspects it’s something to do with the accented man’s past crimes (*cough* murdering his family *cough*), then again, some of the egos are more murderous than Yancy and still on Dark’s bad side. 

He couldn’t think of anything else other than the loyalty Yancy had shown Jack in the past few months he’s been living here, so maybe Dark thought of the ex-convict as someone he could trust around him. 

Illinois, who was also one of the newer egos, looked like he came straight out of an Indiana Jones movie. Unlike the rest of the egos, he stayed reserved off to the side on one of the armchairs. Every once in a while he’d look at the group and crack a smile, but then he saw Mark standing in the doorway and stopped as if he’d get scolded for it. 

When he first met Illinois, he was this confident, flirtatious person, but now he seemed to be more shy and withdrawn. Maybe he felt uncomfortable with the group, or maybe he just felt too shy to talk with them. 

“Papa!” Grace yelled, seemingly now just noticing her father in the doorway. She quickly stood up from Google’s lap, completely disregarding the nail polish that streamed over onto the carpet once she got up and rushing to him, wrapping her small arms around his waist. 

“Hey, bug,” he said, ruffling the younger Alpha’s dark curls.

They were surprised to say the least when their daughter turned out to be an Alpha. She had displayed all the characteristics of an Omega. Submissive, caring, kind- not that an Alpha couldn’t have those traits, but it was most frequently seen in Omegas. 

“What are you guys doing in here?” he asked. 

“Well, I was painting Hostie’s nails,” she grabbed Mark’s hand, leading him over to where Host and Google were still sitting by the tree. “Show him your nails, Hostie.”

“Host,” the blind-folded Alpha corrected, albeit fondly. He displayed his hands and Mark tried not to cringe at the chaos his daughter had made with the nail polish. 

“How does it look?” Host asked, concerned after Mark was silent for a little too long.

“Oh, fine!” he said.

Host raised a brow in disbelief before going back to narrating under his breath, “Mark tries not to be a prick to me so he doesn’t have to ridicule his offspring’s craftsmanship, but fails in the first task anyway.”

“Uh oh,” Grace says all of a sudden. 

“What, is something wrong?” Mark asks, confused. 

He looks down and the question is answered for him. He accidentally stepped into the nail polish that had spilled onto the floor, and as if realization had finally set in, he can feel the wet substance seeping into his sock and onto his bare foot. 

He sighs, slipping off the sock and heading to his bedroom. “I’ll be back.”

Mark hears a cacophony of “Okay’s” as he leaves the room to hopefully get some new socks and put the dirty one in the wash. He also thinks he hears the sound of someone getting up from the couch and then a tiny whirring noise as Grace lets out a high-pitched giggle. 

\- 

As Mark is rummaging through the socks, he hears the door creak open and the sound of footsteps pattering on the carpet. If the scent wasn’t already enough for him to tell who it was, the feeling of arms wrapping around his waist from behind surely did the trick. 

“Hi,” he heard that beautiful Irish accent behind him and smiled, momentarily stopping his sock-hunting so he could turn around and face the Omega. 

“Hi,” he replied back, pulling his mate into a kiss before expertly moving his hands down to the slight swell on Jack’s stomach. 

Jack giggled into the kiss, making Mark pull back with an amused expression. His cheeks were a soft shade of pink. 

“How you hangin’ in there?” he asked, placing a brisk kiss on the Omega’s forehead before going back to searching for another sock in the drawer. Jack resumed his position behind Mark, resting his chin on his shoulder. 

“Good,” he mumbled, voice hushed by the fabric of Mark’s shirt. The smell coming from it was so distinctly Mark and he couldn’t help but indulge in it. 

“I heard you wanted cookies,” Mark laughed and Jack groaned, pinching his arm lightly. 

Mark produced a slight yelp. 

“That’s what you deserve,” Jack said, causing Mark to snort in response.

Mark made a tiny “aha” noise when he found the sock he was looking for. Detaching himself from Jack for a moment, he slipped the sock on before turning back to him and hooking his arms around his waist. 

“You should have just asked me when I got home. I am wayyyyy better at cooking than Damien.” 

“Probably should have, but Damien insisted,” Jack said, gently resting his head on Mark’s chest. “And no offense, but your cookies suck. Last time you made them, they were all burnt to a crisp.”

“But the other times they were good,” Mark said, hoping that Jack would reassure him of that fact, but all he did was stay silent, causing Mark to grow a little uneasy.

“You good?” he asked, pulling back slightly so he could look him in the eye, but Jack wanted to do otherwise. 

He buried himself back in the Alpha’s chest with little protest from Mark, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s torso. 

“I’m scared,” he said finally. 

“Scared?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Why?” Mark asked. He couldn’t wrap his head around what there was to be scared about. Their life was perfect and they had one of the best packs they could ever wish for. Everyone was supportive of each other and the only kind of fights that broke out were when Damien was around Bing or Actor Mark, so he couldn’t understand why his mate was sad. Not to mention, they had a second child on the way, and their first one was doing wonderfully.

“Of the future,” Jack responded vaguely. 

“What about the future?” Mark stroked his Omega’s back, gently navigating the curve of his spine with his hand. 

“This child we’re about to have,” Jack said, pulling back and pointing at his abdomen for emphasis. 

Mark swallowed, staring down at where his mate was pointing. Did Jack not want this child? 

Almost as if reading Mark’s thoughts, Jack quickly smoothed his hands over Mark’s cheeks, holding him there so he was unable to look anywhere but into Jack’s eyes. Mark didn’t think he could look anywhere else if he wanted to stop the flow of tears burning behind his eyes. 

“I do want this child, and if you ever think I don’t you have the permission to punch me so maybe that’ll knock some sense into me.”

Mark chuckled at the slight joke but Jack looked deadly serious, face inching steadily closer towards Mark’s. “I’m not kidding.”

“I know,” he says, but he can’t stop the flow of tears this time as the salty liquid breaches his eyelids. He realizes he must look pathetic like this, letting himself cry in front of someone he’s supposed to stay strong for, but he’s never been the kind of person to hold back his emotions. “I just didn’t think I was good-”

“You were  _ always  _ good enough!” Jack shouted, but not loud enough for the others outside the door to hear. “You’re more than good enough.”

Mark sniffled, a small smile spreading across his face as he gazed lovingly into Jack’s eyes. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“Nothing,” Jack said, letting the Alpha lay his head on his chest as he waited out the rest of the sniffles. “The real question is ‘What did I do to deserve  _ you _ ?’”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is a perfect example of a “What the fuck was I thinking?” moment. I’ve gotten back into the youtuber fandom so there’s a lot more cringey Omegaverse shit coming your way.


End file.
